This invention related to aerated baths, and in particular to baths of the kind configured or adapted to introduce fluid under pressure into the bathing medium thereby agitating it and providing a massaging or toning effect to the user.
Baths of this general type are available, and one proposal provides at least one chamber on the outside of the bath and extending beneath the bath, the chamber communicating with openings through which aerating fluid, for example air, is forced into the bathing medium, e.g. water. While this system works well, when the bath is empty water can pass through the holes into the chamber where it is difficult to remove. Given the warm and damp environment of a bathroom, this can lead to rapid growth of harmful fungus and the possible risk of biological contamination of bath water in subsequent usage.
The present invention seeks to provide an aerated bath improved in the above respects.
According to the present invention, there is provided an aerated bath comprising a plurality of receptacles on the outside of the bath, each receptacle being in communication with the interior of the bath through one or a plurality of openings, and fluid supply means connected to some or all of the receptacles characterised in that the receptacles are shallow and of a relatively smooth internal configuration.
Preferably, the internal configuration of the receptacles is a part spherical dish. The smooth internal surface reduces locations where moisture can be trapped. Preferably also, the receptacle is made from a material, especially a plastics material, which is hydrophobic which therefore resists wetting by bath water. The plastics material is preferably easily machinable, and tough and durable, and may be selected from known plastics materials of this type such as nylon, polyethylene terephthalate, and the like.
In a preferred form of the invention, the receptacles are outwardly generally cylindrical in configuration, containing the dish portion in their upper face. The receptacles can conveniently be adhered to the outside of the bath (or the outside of the inner skin of the bath where the bath is double skinned) by means of known available water resisting adhesives.
Preferably, an orifice is provided radially of the cylindrical receptacle communicating with the dished portion to provide the fluid inlet. A suitable non-returnable check valve may be incorporated within the confines of the radial orifice to prevent water from entering the air distribution system. The valve mechanism may be one of various known types such as ball and seat mechanism, or of the diaphragm type, offering a very low resistance to opening in the direction of fluid flow and providing a good seal against any flow reversal.
In accordance with a preferred aspect of the invention, the receptacle additionally incorporates a heating element such as an electrical heating element, for example of the positive temperature co-efficient type, to assist in the thorough drying of the receptacles. The heating element may be regulated manually or maybe controlled automatically so as to come on when the relative humidity conditions exceed a specific level, for example 80% relative to humidity which is a level known to promote bacterial or mould growth.
Each receptacle may be located below a single hole but it is greatly preferred in that accordance with the invention that each receptacle is located below a cluster of holes. The holes may typically be in the order of 1 mm in diameter. Several clusters may be arranged in a symmetrical pattern. The size of the holes is chosen in relation to the volume and pressure of air available from an air blowing unit.